Sick of It
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: Danny hadn't had sleep in days. He was extremely tired, and to make it worse, Tucker was sick and Sam was on vacation. When Dash comes to pick on the poor ghost kid, he fought back. With no holding back. Rated for blood. Oh, the horror of blood. NOW AN ONGOING STORY!
1. Dash

**There are a few things you need to know about this fic.**

 **-Danny is super duper strong, like the strongest ghost in the Ghost Zone.**

 **-He mastered all of his powers, even as a human. He could defeat Dan easily now.**

 **-I gave him new powers, such as Telekinesis, and he can make stuff out of his ecto-plasm much like his ice.**

 **-As a human, he can use all of his powers as if he were in his ghost form. The only difference really is the ectoplasm as blood and the look.**

 **-Danny will get severely pissed off.**

 **-He may be the ghost king… ;)**

 **-He wishes you enjoy the reading!**

Danny's last few nights had not gone well. For one, Skulker had escaped from the Ghost Zone at _least_ six times the past three nights. Spectra had made the whole school once more, but Danny had used the Fenton Peeler like Jazz had. Box Ghost wasn't a threat, but… _how does he get out of the Ghost Zone every. Single. Day?!_

The teen rubbed his face. Sam was on vacation with her parents (much to her annoyance), and Tucker was out sick. Still, he had Jazz- wait, he completely forgot that she was checking out some colleges. So, he was all alone.

He hadn't slept for three days.

He didn't have his friends.

He forgot to do his homework.

And he was pretty sure he had a test in Lancer's class.

Danny sighed and went to put his stuff in his locker, rubbing the huge bags under his eyes. Honestly, he was used to it, and didn't need that much sleep anyway. Sometimes ghost powers came in handy. Just as he opened the locker, he heard from all the way across the school and into the parking lot, the resident bully, Dash Baxter.

You may be wondering how the crud he can hear someone from being way too far away for the human ears. The halfa had enhanced senses, and could hear at least everybody's conversations with one another if he wanted to. What the jock was saying made his blood boil.

"Psst! Hey Kwan!" the blond whispered. "Let's get Fen-turd once we get inside! Maybe we'll even get his _girlfriend_ if she tries to step in!"

He then heard the two snicker together as they marched loudly inside. Danny rolled his eyes and put everything in his locker to wait for his 'punishment'. The moment Dash barged through the doors, everybody's eyes were on him, ready to watch the daily beating of Fenton. They only watched it for entertainment purposes, because they knew he couldn't fight back.

Or so they thought.

Danny had the reflexes of no animal, way faster. He could destroy the entire town with one fell swoop if he wanted to. Heck, he could use his ghostly wail as a human, he was that powerful. Being a ghost for almost two and a half years could do that to you.

Vlad, on the other hand, is no where _near_ as powerful as Danny. He was mildly shocked in the face with a proto-portal, which never gave him as much ectoplasm running through his system as Danny had. That's why Danny was more powerful than the fruitloop, he just spared his sorry arse even though he could crush him in a millisecond. Vlad, of course, being the oh-so-powerful villain, thinks that he's the strongest there was and ever will be. Oh how he was wrong.

The one true halfa had to wear even baggier clothes now, because he had developed muscles from all the ghost fighting, and was stronger than an ox. Never once had he used them for evil (unless he was being controlled, but that's another story for another day), self-gain, or to harm another human. But he was sick of the respect he was getting, zilch. Fenton or Phantom. People just thought that Fenton had a loving and caring family (Jazz actually _is_ loving), and they thought that Phantom was just some random ghost that just fought for fun. How wrong they all are.

Danny tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for Dash to come wail on him. People started to ask Danny if he was okay, but every time he just snorted and said, "As if you care."

Soon, a loud yell was heard. "FENTON!"

Danny's eyes inconspicuously glowed for a split second, but dimmed down as he closed them. He opened them completely, making sure his eyes weren't glowing anymore. Dash barged through the crowd, and smirked when he saw Danny at his locker. What confused him was the annoyance in the teen's eyes, as if to say, 'let's get this over with'.

"Yes, Dash?" the raven-haired boy asked in monotone.

The jock recovered from his shock and grinned evilly. "It's time for your daily beating, Fen-Toenail!"

The halfa sighed. "I'm done with you." He then smiled at Dash, and weaved his way through the hall.

"Get back here!" Dash yelled on the top of his lungs, which turned out to be pretty soft.

Danny paused mid-step, one foot in the air, the other on the ground. People wondered how the crud he did that. To their surprise, Danny shrugged and turned around with an amused smile on his face. "Have it your way."

Dash's cheeks flushed red, and charged a punch. The went flying at the smaller teen, right in the gut. Or, it should have landed in the gut, but a strong grip blocked it.

He looked up to see Danny with a raised eyebrow, seeming bored. "I told you, have it your way. You want a real fight?" Before Dash knew what was happening, Danny twisted his wrist and shoved it behind his back, and pushed him against the wall. The halfa then whispered in his ear, "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Danny let go of the blond and got into a fighting stance, Dash doing the same, but his much sloppier. He subconsciously rubbed his sore wrist, but brushed it off as just being tired from the football game last night. There's no way that Fenton could have hurt him. Right?

"You go first," Danny growled. He was completely aware of the phones that were recording him, but he couldn't care less. He was severely pissed off.

Dash glared at the boy, but faltered under the halfa's hard gaze. He recovered quickly (not that quickly in Danny's eyes), and smirked. Danny could still see the fear in his face, it was obvious. "Okay, I think I will, _Dan_."

Dash charged forwards, hoping to tackle him to the ground, but he never even made it a foot. Before he barely took a step, the wind was completely knocked out of his lungs. He fell to his knees in pain, and started to cough up blood. He looked up to see Danny looking at him with venom in his eyes. If looks could kill, Dash would have disintegrated right there.

Danny knelt down so his eyes met Dash's. He smiled a happy smile, then calmly spoke; "You're screwed."

Danny swept his legs under Dash's, looking like he was doing a rap dance or something. He then grabbed Dash by the neck with his left hand (non-dominant) with little effort. He used his other hand to punch him in his cheek as hard as he could (but not enough to knock him out), and kicked him in the nuts.

Dash screamed in pain, holding his kiwis as he was dropped to the floor. He tried to stand back up, but the halfa put a leg on his over-sized chest. Danny then stood neatly on the foot that was on Dash, as if he were floating. He kicked the blond in the face, making his nose bleed. The raven-haired teen smirked at the jock below him, but to Dash's surprise, Danny let go of his chest and backed up with his arms crossed. "Now, are you going to give up and admit I'm stronger than you, or do you still want to go through with this?"

Dash, of course, chose the latter and shakily got up. He wiped some blood off of his nose, and growled lightly. He coughed up some more blood, and wobbly walked over to the halfa. In return, Danny raised an eyebrow when Dash raised a fist. Everybody in the crowd shut their eyes tight, knowing that Dash's punch was the bane of existence.

Since everybody's eyes were shut, Danny grinned as a giant hole in his stomach became visible. Dash's fist went right through his stomach, causing him to gape at the weird, ghostly hole. Danny looked around, everybody still had their eyes closed. What were the chances of that? Dash retracted his fist in fear and huddled it close to his chest.

The halfa smirked as his stomach became a whole again, just as people opened their eyes. Dash's jaw dropped at the perfect timing. "You people didn't see that?!" he yelled and pointed to Danny's stomach. Everybody stayed silent, signaling a no. "Are you serious?! He just-"

In one millisecond, Danny had Dash pinned against the lockers. "Finish that sentence and I'll finish you."

Dash's eyes widened and nodded furiously. The ghost boy smirked and elbowed him in the gut, making him topple over in pain once more, and cough up a bunch of blood. He tried to reach at Danny's legs, but he simply front-flipped right over Dash and kick him from the behind in the butt, sending him to the other side of the hallway, and into the lockers. The bully didn't have any time to get up because Danny was swiftly in front of him, holding his chest with one hand against the lockers.

"Now, are you going to keep picking on me, or do I have to knock some _more_ sense into you?" he asked casually, inspecting his left hand's nails for dirt.

Dash took his head furiously, never to bother the halfa ever again. This caused Danny to smirk, and punch him night in the chest. Many people flinched thinking they heard some ribs crack, and they were correct. At least three broke when the punch made contact with the chest. Dash, the popular, 'strong', jock fell to the ground, knocked unconscious after his head hit the metal with a loud clang.

"Lord of the Flies! Mr. Fenton, what's going on here?!" an overweight teacher exclaimed behind Danny, making him turn around at what seemed the speed of light. "Hurting other students is a violation of school rules! In my office, _now_! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Danny crossed his arms, and gave a death glare at Lancer. "Actually, I think you're the one who has a bunch of explaining to do." He calmly strolled over to Lancer, to look him right in the eye. "About a few minutes ago, Dash had come up to me to shove me in my locker again, or 'worse'," he used air quotes, "to wail on me. He does this at least everyday. Where are you whenever Dash tries to beat me up? Admit it, you favor the popular crowd and A-List because they have money and athletic power. I know things about you, Edward Harrison Lancer." His forced his eyes to glow green, making Lancer jump in fright. He took another step closer, making the teacher take another back. "I know that it seems your smart, but you read a script everyday to know what you have to teach in class. I know that you have no intention to _ever_ read any of William Shakespeare's dramas, because you think they are dull. Everyday for lunch, you buy a salad to make it seem that you lose weight, but then you give it to the garbage truck and eat a Mega Meaty Monster Nasty Burger. I know that every night before you go to bed, you call your mom to tell her to pay your taxes. I know that you aren't married and have no kids. I know that you try to sound that the CAT was important, but it was just another old test. Finally, I know that you have a crush on Pamela Manson."

Lancer gaped at his student in shock. How had he _known_ that?!

"So tell me, what gives me the right to tell me all of my secrets to _you_ , a lonely old man in serious need of a cat?" Danny opened his locker, grabbed his backpack (with thermos inside), and slammed it shut, leaving a hand dent where his hand was. He turned around, waved a hand behind him, and headed to the school's doors. The spectators departed to let the angry teen stroll out casually, as if that big, dramatic sequence hadn't happened by putting his hands in his pockets. Before he opened the door, he turned around and smiled. "That question was rhetorical, by the way." He left without another word, not caring about the gossip about his strength. Only one sound caught his ears.

What he heard was the powering of a jet sled.


	2. Valerie

Danny flew invisibly to the Nasty Burger as a human, he didn't feel like going ghost. He just wanted to be as far away as possible from humans as he could be to wait for Valerie. He landed behind the restaurant, and turned visible, waiting for the huntress.

She showed up about thirty seconds later with guns blazing. She floated in front of the halfa, glaring at him behind her mask. "Alright ghost, stop overshadowing my friend! Get out of him, now!"

Danny snorted. "If you think I'm being overshadowed, then you've got a lot to learn about ghosts. I'm still Danny Fenton, just with some ghost-like abilities. I never meant to hurt you, Val, but your prejudice towards ghosts annoys us greatly. The dog, Cujo, had escaped from the Ghost Zone, and infiltrated Axion Labs."

"How on Earth do you know that?!" Valerie shouted and fired her ecto-grenade launcher.

It hit him right in the chest, making smoke form everywhere around him. The girl smirked, but paled when Danny stepped out of the smoke unharmed.

"You really think your little toy can hurt me?" he asked boredly. "It kind of tickles." He started to float, and masked Valerie in his telekinesis. "If you want to see my real power, come on." He dropped the telekinesis and shot towards the mountains all in a matter of half a second.

Valerie was knocked out of her stupor and raced after the halfa, catching up to him quickly. Danny took this as a challenge and sped up, now going a hundred and fifty miles per hour. The huntress then zoomed by Danny, going at three hundred miles per hour. She smirked knowing Danny could never catch up to her.

"You underestimate me, Valerie." She gasped and turned to her left, seeing Danny in a casual formation. Arms behind his neck, one leg above the other, and it seemed like he was lying down. "So, I'm going to prove your underestimation wrong."

He then flew even faster than she could comprehend, and soon disappeared from her view. "If you'd like to know how fast I can go," she yelped and looked to her right this time, "That would be faster than 767.296 miles per hour."

She stared blankly at him.

He facepalmed. "Speed of sound? Hello?" Danny chuckled when she saw her expression. He zoomed off one more, but making a loud boom in the process.

 _The speed of sound. Oh my God, the speed of sound. He just made a sonic boom. He can fly at the speed of sound. The ghost that's overshadowing him can fly at the speed of sound. How can he fly at the-_

She saw Danny appear in front of her, making her skid to a halt in the air. "How'd you do that?!" she yelled in confusion, making another gun appear under her jet sled.

Danny scoffed. "I'm a ghost. Isn't it obvious?" he turned around, and flew (much more slowly) to the mountain that was a few hundred feet away. Valerie followed, not taking her eyes off the ghost possessing her friend.

"Oh, by the way, I'm what they call a halfa. Half human, half ghost. If you'd like me to prove it, I'll list off a few things that only Fenton would know." He looked thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging. "In the sixth grade, I ran into you in the hallway. The moment I crashed into you, I apologized and helped pick up your lunch that I smashed. I then bought you a bag of chips because I felt bad, but you still wouldn't accept my apology. Later, in freshman year, I liked you. Past tense. _Liked_ doesn't mean _like_. We dated for awhile, but then you broke up with me because you were too obsessed with Danny Phantom to realize that I _am_ him."

"What are you blathering on about, ghost?" the huntress spat, pulling a small gun out of her pocket and aiming it at Danny's forehead.

The halfa in return summoned the rings around his waist, one going up and the other going down. Valerie's jaw dropped inside her suit when the transformation was done, but the teen looked different than when she was usually hunting him.

He was wearing a long, black and white cloak with some black clothing underneath, some comfortable black pants, and spiked combat boots with white accents. Valerie wasn't paying attention to any of that, but the ring that was on his finger and the crowd floating over his head. "W-What…?" she drawled out.

Danny smirked. "You may think you're the best huntress there is, but do you think that you could defeat the king?"

Valerie let go of her gun, making it fall to the ground. Her eyes widened when the rings appeared once more around his waist, but it changed him into the HAZMAT wearing superhero that we all know and love.

"Would you like to know how powerful I am? I could kill you right here, right now, but I choose not to. You know why? Because I have morality in this world, unlike you. You think it's oh-so-great to hunt down my kind for sport, but in reality you just want to vaporize me. All because you think I did something that was an accident." He stopped rambling and his fist started to glow with green smoke. "I'll prove how bad it is to piss off a king. You should know this, even from History classes at school."

Expecting to get hit, she floated away from the halfa, concerned for her health only. She was suddenly trapped by a green aura-like surrounding. She couldn't move. At all.

"I've never used this power on you, even though I've had it for a long time. Telekinesis." Valerie unwillingly turned around, to face the ghost teen, and floated more near the large rock that was a mountain.

Danny raised his glowing fist and struck middle of the mountain, making his glove rip and some of his skin come off. Valerie's eyes bulged out of her head when she saw the mountain crack, going up, down, left, right, and leaving a large whole where the rock used to be. Half of the mountain started to crack and fall, causing a huge rock slide down to the bottom of it.

Her eyes wondered to Danny's hurt hand, and the skin was starting to weave itself back together. In about five seconds, his hand had completely healed, and his jumpsuit started to form back together again. "Now, Valerie, do you understand that I could rule the world with the flick of a wrist? But I choose not to because I'm a good guy? Apparently you don't get it. But, if you reveal my secret to anybody, I'll make sure to make your life a living nightmare." He threatened, only inches away from her face. He raised his fist and struck her in the gut -very hard, might I add- making her take off her mask and cough up blood. Danny shot two ecto-blasts at her jet sled, making it topple to the ground.

The halfa caught the now-unconscious huntress with his telekinesis and landed her on the ground, but him himself flew back to the city, taking in the sights.

It may seem Danny lost all of his humanity. But actually, he just felt better as a ghost, because his human half barely got any attention. Sure, his ghost half got attention, but it was usually only bad or for entertainment purposes. Deciding to call one of his friends, he dialed a number while suspended in the air, his spectral tail whipping back and forth.

"Hey, Sam," he greeted casually.

" _DANNY!_ " came her shout.

The teen didn't even flinch. "Yes?"

"You beat up Dash! You used your powers, didn't you?! Did Tucker see it, because if he influenced the fight I'm going to-"

"Sam," Danny growled, "I was sick of him picking on me, thinking I was weaker than him. I'm sick of the harsh words I get as Fenton. I'm sick of my _own parents shooting me down_! Tucker didn't influence it at all, he wasn't even in school today. He's sick with that weird twenty-four hour stomach bug. All I'm saying is that as Fenton I'm treated like a nobody, being shoved into lockers, getting punched that doesn't even hurt, nor tickle for that matter. It doesn't even faze me. I get disrespected as a Fenton, which I don't even like being at this point, like a freak."

He heard Sam sigh in the background. "It's on BooTube right now, with a bunch of views. Every video with you in it gets covered when Dash is about to punch you, what happened there?"

"Everybody covered their eyes, knowing that Dash's punch 'hurt'." He didn't say anything about the body manipulation, knowing Sam would freak out. "I freaked him out somehow, and I pulled one of Lancer, too."

"The video ended after you asked Dash if he was going to pick on you again. What happened there?" she was annoyed, sure, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to know the details of the fight.

"Oh, I just ratted Lancer out on a billion things that no one knew was true." He grinned, even though that Sam couldn't see it.

"I can tell you're grinning right now." Darn it. "What did you say?"

"A few things, actually. He never read Shakespeare's dramas, he has no family or friends, asks his mom to pay his taxes, and finally," he winced a little, "that he has a crush on your mom."

" _WHAT?!"_ Sam yelled as loud as she could, which didn't help that the halfa had super-hearing. "Oh, he's so in for it now!"

"I thought you didn't like your parents?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

"Of course I don't, but that doesn't mean that I think it's perverted that a fifty year old man has a man-crush on my mother! What kind of teacher is he, does he stalk me at night, too?!"

Danny didn't answer. "Well..."

" _HE'S SCREWED!"_

"Yeah, yeah, ruin his life later, but I don't want you to tear him to shreds. Maybe just humiliate him?"

"Oh, I'm going to start plotting right now," Sam grumbled as she took out a pen and paper. "What kinds of things? Egging, toilet paper, you helping me with your powers, hmm… Oh, we can make it so the school goes bankrupt and forces Lancer out of his job…"

"As much as I love to hear your evil planning," Danny stated sarcastically, "I've got to go, I have a score to settle with my _parents_." He spat the words out like poison.

"Have fun!" she hung up, right after maniacal laughter was heard from the other end.

Danny shoved his phone back in his pocket (it has one), right before hearing two voices he's wanted to hear for a while now. "Hold it right there spook!"

As well as, "Hands in the air, ghost!"


	3. The Fentons

Danny smirked as he turned around. "Ah, the Fenton's. How are you on this fine day?"

"Shut up!" the married couple yelled in anger as they both charged up their weapons, Maddie with a bazooka and Jack in the Ecto-Skeleton.

"Isn't that thing fatal and drains your energy?" Danny boredly asked, crossing his arms.

"Not anymore, no thanks to you," Jack spat. "If you hadn't stole it from us right under our nose, we could have fixed it before you went to fight the ghost king."

Danny raised an eyebrow when Maddie fired her weapon, dead-on. He chuckled lightly and turned invisible, it didn't hurt at all. The smoke from the contact cleared out, leaving a floating, invisible Danny and two shocked hunters.

"You did it, Mads!" Jack cheered, bringing in his wife for a hug. "We finally got rid of the ghost-kid!"

"Jack! You have the Ecto-Skeleton on!"

Danny teleported behind the two happy hunters (on the ground), and turned visible. "Yeah, celebrate it now before I obliterate you from existence," he growled.

The Fenton's twirled around with wide eyes, Jack was even gaping. "How are you still here?!"

Danny laughed darkly. "It's going to take more than little rays of ectoplasm to beat me." He brought up an ice-blast in his hand, and started to float once more. He shot the bazooka that Maddie was holding, and froze the feet of the Ecto-Skeleton. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, and glared at them with malice in his eyes. "What gives you the right to hunt my people?" he asked, not caring if he felt a tug on two of his teeth.

Maddie scoffed. "You aren't even people, just wasted ecto-plasmic residue that manifested into a form, known as a ghost. You can't feel pain or emotions, because you don't have a brain to show emotions."

"Of course we have brains, you gosh darn idiots!" Danny yelled in pure rage, almost turning into a ghostly wail. "We _do_ feel pain! We _do_ have emotions! We _do_ have after-lives! We _do_ love! We _are_ smart! _WE ARE NOT JUST HERE FOR NO REASON! GHOSTS CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD BECAUSE WE HAVE BUSINESS TO FINISH IN THE REAL WORLD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE NO HEART BEAT?! BECAUSE WE DO! DO YOU HAVE INFINITE REALMS HERE IN THE HUMAN WORLD?! NO, BECAUSE YOU ALL LIVE ON THIS PATHETIC PLACE YOU CALL A PLANET! WE DON'T HAVE TO BREATHE, BUT YOU FOOLS DO! GHOSTS ARE SUPERIOR TO YOU, DON'T DENY IT! YOU QUOTE END-QUOTE 'HUNTERS' JUST THINK WE ARE WASTES OF SPACE, WE DON'T HAVE ANY LOVERS, OR ANY EMOTIONS FOR THAT MATTER, BUT WE_ _ **DO**_ _!"_ Danny had it, he unleashed his ghostly wail on the two unsuspecting hunters, making them hold their ears in pain. Danny didn't stop there, he transformed into his Kingly wear out of pure hatred. He stopped his ghostly wail with a death glare to the hunters. "What kind of parents are you? No wonder both of your children hate you with a passion."

"Shut up!" Maddie screeched with tears in her eyes. "Our children love us!"

"Yeah, sure," Danny growled, showing his new fangs, as he rolled his eyes. "You neglect them for 'studying' ghosts, you never bought groceries, your daughter and your son are trying to pay for their own college tuition, you forget all about their problem once a new invention pops into your close-minded brains, and you used to experiment on them when they were little, your son especially."

The couple stood there shocked for a moment, before the halfa had enough of the silence and rammed into Jack, throwing punches as fast at lightning. The punches left noticeable dents in the Ecto-Skeleton, and made Jack yell in pain. Danny didn't stop there, he started to freeze the skeleton, making Jack shiver, and phased it into the ground, much like he did to Jazz. He heard Maddie coming from his back, making him turn and block the incoming punch with his hand, causing him to smirk. "You know what, Madeline Fenton?" His eyes started to glow even brighter, as well as his hands. "I'm done with you two."

He put his other hand on his birth mother's hand, and she cried in pain. A snap was heard, making Danny grin madly. She fell to the pavement, and tears flowed freely down her face.

"MADDIE!" Jack yelled from the ground, and with unbelievable strength, he blasted himself from out of the ground. "YOU MONSTER!" He ran full speed at Danny, making him grin even wider, looking more like a Cheshire cat.

Jack aimed for a punch and swung, but Danny caught the fist even faster, and kicked the almost-ice machine, making it crumble to bits. Danny threw punches out at lightning speed all over the man's body, kicked him in the jaw, and picked him up and flung towards the hunter's wife. He transformed back into his jumpsuit, just to make sure no one had seen him with the royal wear.

"Pathetic," the ghost king spat, smirking when he saw his 'parents' unconscious, his spectral tail whipping back and forth. Suddenly, Maddie groaned, and her eyes fluttered open (he could see the purple orbs from inside her goggles).

"...Jack?" she asked weakly. She yelped in pain as she cradled her broken hand, and she looked up to see Danny smirking over her. "What did you do to him?!" she tried to yell, but it came out as a raspy plea.

Danny shrugged. "You tell me."

"But you see, Phantom, I have the advantage here," she smirked suddenly, but it came out as a grimace because of her hand. With her left (good) hand, she dug into her pocket and grabbed a small device. Without warning, she threw it at Danny's neck, and it snapped into place as a collar. Danny tried to phase it off, but had no avail. "It's ghost-proof, you can't phase it off."

Suddenly, the ghost teen felt a quick and noticeable pain through his body, but he didn't flinch. In fact, he frowned. "If you want to electrocute me, you're going to have to try harder than that. I've been electrocuted many, _many_ times." He landed on the ground and stalked closer to her. "In fact, it was how I died." The teen grabbed the huntress by the collar. "And exploiting another ghosts death is against the rules."

Danny backed up and smirked while Maddie desperately tried to stand up, but couldn't because of the pain. Right before her eyes, a large clock appeared, then the hands spun around many times before a purple-cloaked figure appeared. His eyes were burning scarlet, and the black scar running down his left eye didn't make him any more calming. The ghost turned to Phantom and tore off the neck piece off of him. He turned back to Maddie with a glare that could re-kill ghosts. "You, Madeline Fenton, and your husband, are under arrest for exploiting a ghosts death. That maybe punishable by extermination."

"Well, yeah? Who else exploited his death?" Maddie spat, glaring at the strange ghost in front of her.

"Many, many humans have." The ghost glowered at her. "At least three Guys in White are in prison, one was executed, two ghosts are in Walker's jail for eternity, and one..." he looked at Danny, who nodded. "Halfa, is gone."

Maddie's eyebrows furrowed. "What on Earth is a halfa?"

" _You_ do not have the right to speak," the purple-cloaked ghost claimed in a low voice.

The huntress growled. "I sure-"

Suddenly, the huntress found herself not being able to open her mouth. She looked over to see Phantom with an extended hand glowing green, making her eyes widen with fright. "Mph, mph!"

"Sorry, didn't get that," Danny's normal snarky attitude returned. "Clockwork, if you please?"

The newly dubbed 'Clockwork' nodded with a smirk. "You will be coming with me, Madeline."

Maddie suddenly was able to talk, much to her confusion. "There's no way in-"

"Language," Danny warned.

"Heck," she glared at him, "I'm going with you."

Clockwork snapped his fingers, and she quickly passed out, making Danny laugh. "What about Jack?"

"No worries, I will take care of them."

Danny nodded, trusting Clockwork with his half-life and half-afterlife. "I trust you."

* * *

After Clockwork took the broken hunter and huntress to Walker's prison to live their punishment out for all of their miserable lives, Danny brightened up. Who _wouldn't_ be happy to see their child-abusing parents as far away as possible from them? Danny sat on top on a building, looking at where the ruckus once was. He transformed back into a human, knowing nobody could see him, and pulled out his phone. He speed dialed his sister, knowing that she'll answer.

"Hello?" came her quick reply.

"Hey, Jazz." Danny smiled.

"Danny, hi! How's Amity Park?"

"It's doing fine, but Jack and Maddie aren't."

He could literally see her flinch. "What happened?"

"They're in Walker's prison, for life, or even the death penalty."

"..."

"Jazz?" Danny asked worriedly.

He heard a cuss come from the other end. "Sorry, I just dropped my phone in shock. Now, I repeat, _what happened_?"

"Those monsters tried to electrocute me, that's what," Danny growled. "Oh yeah, I also got fangs for some reason." He touched one with his finger.

" _FANGS_?! Danny, what about _Him_?!"

"I can't become him, Jazz. Clockwork told me so himself, he exists out of time. Plus, he's a combination of Vlad and myself, and I promised that I would never, _ever_ rip out my ghost half and merge it with Vlad's."

Jazz growled. "So, our 'parents' tried to electrocute you, huh? I'll bet Clockwork came in and arrested them, correct?"

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good. Anyway, Clockwork came in and told Madeline and Jack they were under arrest." Danny finished.

Jazz mumbled something incoherent. "So… they're finally gone?"

"Yep," Danny nodded, popping the 'p'.

There was a pause, then a loud, "YES! Finally, after all this time of hunting you, they're going to be put on trial in the Ghost Zone?"

"M-hm. Clockwork told me that I don't have to go to the trail because there is proof enough she and Jack did it, so that's a good thing."

"You bet it is… so where are you going to live without Mo- I mean, Maddie and Jack?" asked Jazz, stuttering over 'mom'.

Danny shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "I'll probably ask Sam to stow away in her large home. I mean, there are plenty of rooms that no one goes in."

"That would make sense… but isn't Sam on vacation? How about Tucker's for now?"

"Great idea, maybe he's feeling better with his stomach bug thing. I'll go fly over now, thanks Jazz!"

"You're welcome. Good luck, little brother."

"Bye, Jazz." Danny hung up his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned invisible and took off into the sky, heading for his best friend's house. He looked around at the damage in the street where the Fenton's once were, making him smile slightly. _I'm no longer a Fenton, just Phantom_.

Danny quickly arrived at Tucker's house, turned visible on his doorstep, and knocked on the door. The door open a few moments later with Mrs. Foley at the door. She smiled. "Hello, Danny. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, actually," he returned the smile. "Is it okay if I stay here for the night? Uh… my parents are occupied at the moment."

Mrs. Foley nodded. "You are always welcome here, Danny."

"Is Tuck feeling better?" asked the raven-haired teen, worrying about his friend.

She nodded. "Yes, his fever is gone and he is no longer sick. He actually got better during school, but I knew better than to get him out of bed," she winked. "Come on in, it's getting dark."

It's true, it was at least six at night. Danny probably was unaware of it, but he was sitting on the building for an hour tops. The sky was turning into a dark red-orange, and the breeze started to pick up. "Thanks," Danny smiled in response and walked in the door. "Can I go see Tucker?"

"Sure, Maurice isn't home yet, but you probably already knew that. Tucker is probably upstairs either in bed, or playing a video game."

Danny nodded and walked up the stairs, wishing he could just fly. He hated acting like a human when he'd rather act ghostly, it just suited him best. He looked around, shrugged (noticing there were no people to bare witness), and started to float.

He flew over to Tucker's door, knocked, and smiled when he heard someone typing on the computer. "Who's there?" Tuck's voice rang out.

"Danny, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in, dude."

Danny smiled and phased through the door, and waved to Tucker, landing on the ground. "How are you feeling, bud?"

Tucker shrugged from his chair at his desk. "Alright, I'm not sick anymore, but I feel a bit queasy. I _should_ be asking if you're okay."

Danny raised an eyebrow and his friend. "Why me?"

"I saw the news, man. What happened to your parents? Why'd you freak out like that?"


	4. Explaining

Tucker looked at Danny expectantly, wait for his answer. Danny sighed, and sat down on Tucker's bed. "They're finally gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"The Fenton's are going to be facing the death penalty most likely, because they electrocuted me. It may not have hurt that much, but it's still against ghost law for a ghosts' death to be exploited, and they did that a _lot_ to me..." Danny trailed off and looked Tucker in the eye.

Tucker's eyes widened. "Wow..." he breathed. "So… why are you here?"

"I need a place to stay, and I can't stay at Sam's because she isn't home from vacation." The halfa replied. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I apparently have these now." He opened his mouth and showed Tucker his new fangs.

"Holy shizz… did my mom see them?" Tucker pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere and looked at Danny's fangs.

"I don't think so, she would have flipped out." Danny pulled the magnifying glass out of Tucker's hands and put it on his desk. "Jazz knows about this, I just told her before I came here. Your mother told me that I could stay here for the night, and I think I'll ask Ida for tomorrow."

"She'll say yes to anything you'll ask her." Tucker grinned. "Grandma Ida is awesome!"

"I know she is." Danny smiled.

"I have one more thing to ask, bro."

Danny nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

Tucker looked Danny in the eye. "On the news, the ring to transform you back to a human appeared, but instead of turning human, you looked like a different ghost. What was that about?"

Danny's eyes widened. He wasn't ready to tell his friends about his kingly status yet, and he didn't think he ever would. "Um… I'll tell you when Sam gets back tomorrow."

"She's coming home tomorrow?" Tucker asked/whined.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, her parents wanted to sue the people in their hotel for the room service being late." He flinched. "So… they're coming home tomorrow."

"That's awesome… so, what are you going to do now? There's school, but luckily it's a Friday tomorrow!" he cheered.

Danny shrugged. "Finish school, then probably move to the Ghost Zone."

"You'd better not leave me hanging, because I actually _want_ to go to college. Sam probably does, too."

Danny nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence, before Tucker broke it. "Why and how are you so calm about this?"

Blink blink. "Huh?"

Tucker sighed exasperatingly. "What I mean is, how are you so calm after one, beating up Dash to a pulp, two, ratting Mr. Lancer out, and three, sending your parents to prison for life in the Ghost Zone and-or taking the death penalty?"

Danny suddenly became angry. Not angry at his best friend, but just… angry. "You have no idea what it's like coming from those kinds of monsters. Tucker, I don't think I ever told you this… but I think I found another reason why the portal didn't kill me entirely." Tuck opened his mouth, but Danny held a hand up to silence the incoming question. "When I'm finished, please. When I was little, maybe five or six, my parents made me drink pure ectoplasm. _Pure_. Do you have any idea how fatal that is?"

"...How?" Tucker squeaked quietly.

"It can and _will_ kill a human in a mere ten minutes. Clockwork had told me he saved me from it when I was little. He made it so the pure ectoplasm didn't kill me, but merged with my DNA. He told me hat he locked the ghost away for years until the portal brought them back to 'life', so to speak." He used air quotes "He said if I had used my powers when I was little, my insides would have burned inside out because of the ectoplasm. My body was more developed at 14, so when the portal brought my powers back, I didn't burn to a crisp."

Tucker winced. "That's really messed up, dude..."

"That isn't all, Tuck." Danny frowned. "When I was six or seven, my parents neglected me for Jazz because I wasn't as 'great' as her. I don't blame her, I couldn't even if I wanted to. She was the one to get me presents on my birthday, congratulate me when I did something right for once, and she loved me. It was when I was nine when my parents started to 'love' me."

"Then came your powers."

"Yes. I'm sorry if I've been ranting, I just really can't stand my childhood." Danny put a hand to his head.

What he didn't expect was for Tucker to get off his desk's chair and sit down next to Danny, swing an arm around him, and rub his back. "It's okay, man. My family will always be here for you, no matter what. My mom loves you, you know." He winked.

Danny gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, I guess your right. What time is it?"

Tucker looked at his alarm clock on his desk, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "It's ten right now, want to hit the hay?"

"That late already? Wow. Okay, I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your tank tops for sleep." Danny smirked and ran over to his best friend's closet.

"I don't care. I'm fine with what I'm wearing to sleep."

 _After the two took separate showers..._

Danny turned invisible and threw a white tank over his head, and grabbed some sweat pants from Tucker's drawers. He turned visible, and smiled to his friend. "Thank you, Tucker. You have no idea how much it means to me to have a friend like you."

Tucker grinned. "Don't get mushy on me, dude. We still have two teenage years to go through," he joked and hopped under the cushions.

"I just find it ironic that we still share everything, including when we get tired," Danny rolled his eyes at his comment and hopped under the sheets with Tucker.

...Then he heard soft snoring.

He rolled his eyes again. "But you can fall asleep like a baby."

-.-.-

Angela Foley sipped her coffee, wearing a robe and slippers. Maurice had gone for work, and the boys were still sleeping. Deciding to be nice and wake them up, she put down her coffee and headed up the stairs. She reached her son's room, and slowly opened the door.

The mother smiled fondly at the sight, Tucker was sleeping with slight drool hanging from his mouth. She looked to the other side and froze, Danny was there, and her jaw dropped.

He was floating a foot above the bed.

Angela quickly shut the door, troubled by the sight. If she had looked closer, she would have noticed the muscle that the halfa had developed. Danny was _floating_. In her son's room, as if it were a normal thing! That was something a ghost did, not a human boy! He even had a peaceful smile on, as if he were _pleased_ he was doing it!

She had a lot of questions for him now, questions she wanted answers to. But, they still had school, and she baked muffins last night. The questions could wait until school ended for the weekend.

She left a note on the kitchen table, swiftly got dressed, and left the house to go buy a coffee, the cold one on the table completely forgotten.

-.-.-

Danny and Tucker were rudely awakened by the blaring sound of an alarm clock, which oddly sounded like car horns. Probably just being tired in the morning, though.

Danny groaned and opened an eye, flinching when the sunlight hit it. The halfa turned to his side and tried to turn the alarm off, only to find that he was floating.

"Do you always wake up like this in the morning?" Tucker joked to his side. "Floating?"

"Yeah, mostly. I tend to float when I'm asleep, it makes me more comfy." Danny landed on the bed and turned the blaring monstrosity off. "Do you have an extra shirt I can borrow? Mine kinda stinks." He made a face.

"Sure dude, but you're paying for dry cleaning."

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his jeans off the ground, looking at his red and white shirt he had come to despise. It just… reminded him of his childhood. He picked up his black sneakers as well (they were a gift from Sam), and turned invisible.

He faded back into visibility with a long-sleeve black shift on, his jeans, and his sneakers. Tucker was already dressed, with his usual beret and everything. The duo walked downstairs together, talking about random stuff in general.

Danny noticed the note on the table, and quickly grabbed it. He read it, and smiled. "Your mom went out for some coffee, there was none left. The one on the table was meant for her, but she screwed it up I guess."

"It's okay, then. Mom made blueberry muffins last night!" the techno-geek cheered, then reached for a cabinet where his mom hid the pastries.

Danny raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You, the carnivore, meat-loving, will-not-eat-a-vegetable-for-the-life-of-me Tucker, wants to have a blueberry muffin?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "You know that's her best thing she bakes. Cooking is different, that doesn't involve cakes and stuff like that."

"I'm not dumb; I know what the differences are."

The two both had two muffins (they were too great), before heading off to school. Danny suddenly slapped himself on the head.

"What wrong, dude?" Tuck asked as they made their way to school.

"Forgot my backpack at 'home'. Well, I didn't really forget it, but whatever." Tucker jumped as Danny disappeared, only to reappear seconds later with his purple bag on his back and a cheeky grin. "Got it."

"I didn't know you could teleport!" his friend exclaimed, mostly in awe.

"I've used it a bunch of times. I've had it for a few months now," Danny raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you just thought I was going invisible."

"Hey, your fangs are gone." Tucker commented.

Now the halfa's eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe they only come out when I'm really pissed or something. I don't know, fangs are a new concept for me."

The two walked in silence for a little longer. "So… what else can you do without me knowing?"

Danny shrugged. "I can heal fast, but you already knew that. It's actually been speeding up lately, look."

He picked up a sharp rock and sliced his palm, not even wincing. Tuck's eyes widened as the wound healed in a few seconds flat, not even leaving a scar. "Whoa."

"Yeah, and we're here," Danny said as he dropped the rock, looking at the school. He looked over to his friend and smirked. "Ready for a new day?"

"Only if you are, dude."

The two entered the halls of the school, everybody's eyes automatically on Danny. Tucker looked at his friend with worry, but was surprised to see Danny totally nonchalant.

Danny walked over to his locker in the middle of the hallway, aware of the people watching him. Then, he suddenly commented. "Geez, what's so fascinating about my body that you all have to stare?"

Cue the people blushing and looking away.

The halfa put his backpack in his locker, then grabbed the stuff he needed for the day. He slammed the locker shut, but right when he was about to leave, he heard an obnoxious voice shout; "FENTON!"

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

 **Review!**


	5. School Day

Angela sipped her coffee quietly at the small cafe she was at, a small diner called 'Lovin' Life Diner'. She was contemplating things about her son and Danny.

How could he have ghost-like properties? Was he being possessed? The very thought made her shudder, and snap her our of her thoughts.

"Are you finished, Miss?" the waitress asked as she walked up to Angela.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Thank you." She paid the bill and gave her waitress a good tip, then walked out the door.

The put her left hand in her blue jacket while looked at her other wrist to look at the time. A quarter till seven. The boys should be walking to school by now, and she was actually near the school herself. Even her soon at told her that some seniors went to the small diner to get a lunch or something during a free period. Maybe he was right.

Suddenly, she heard two familiar voices -her son's and Danny's, to be exact- so she ducked into a nearby alley. Was it considered snooping if it was your own child?

…Probably not.

"-wrong, dude?" her son asked Danny.

Angela peeked out from her hiding spot to see Tucker and Danny's backs facing the school, the opposite direction she was heading. When did they pass her?

"Forgot my backpack at 'home'." Why was he being sarcastic? "Well, I didn't really forget it, but whatever."

Angela's eyes widened comically as Danny vanished and Tucker jumped. Danny literally _vanished_ from thin air! Gone! Poof! Blown away by the wind and into an abyss of darkness!

She stood still in shock as Danny reappeared seconds after he vanished with a grin and his purple backpack. He hadn't had that before, how did he have it now?!

"Got it."

Tucker didn't look half as shocked as Angela was. In fact, he looked fascinated! "I didn't know you could teleport!"

 _Teleport?!_ Her son knew that this was going on, and didn't _tell_ her?! He knew he could trust her with anything… right?

"I've used it a bunch of times. I've had it for a few months now," Angela saw Danny raise an eyebrow. "Maybe you just thought I was going invisible."

Oh, for the love of- he could go invisible, too?

"Hey, your fangs are gone." Tucker said after a moments pause.

Angela's eyebrows shot to the top of her head. Fangs? Like, vampire fangs?

Danny looked thoughtful. "Maybe they only come out when I'm really pissed or something. I don't know, fangs are a new concept for me," he commented casually, shrugging.

They resumed their walk, but stopped once more when Tucker said; "So… what else can you do without me knowing?"

Wait, Danny didn't tell Tucker everything either? That was weird, they shared everything.

Danny shrugged again. "I can heal fast, but you already knew that." He did? "It's actually been speeding up lately, look."

Angela was about ready to faint when she saw Danny pick up a _very_ sharp rock and slice his hand. She felt like she was about to throw up and waited for Danny to scream in pain, but none came. He looked rather unfazed. Her eyes widened when the skin knitted itself back together all in two seconds. It didn't leave a scar, making herself think even harder, all the while trying not to shout in the pain not inflicted on her.

"Woah," Tucker said breathlessly.

 _Woah_?! That's _it_?! Not, 'Holy crap that's so dangerous', or 'Holy crap, how can you do that?' Nope, instead, just a woah.

"Yeah, and we're here." They were? Had she really followed them? Angela looked around. She was still in the same area, so maybe they had just not walked that far?

Once the two best friends entered the school, Angela swiftly took out a napkin from her purse and picked up the bloody rock Danny threw on the ground. She was keeping it for later, and Danny was going to answer some questions.

-.-.-

Danny smirked and turned around. "Hello, Dashiel. May I ask why you are in school when I broke many of your ribs yesterday?"

Dash frowned. Danny raised an eyebrow at his response, he seemed sad, not mad. Huh.

"You did, but the doctors wrapped me up."

"Then why did you shout my name?" Danny asked casually.

"Because, I need to talk to you. Six o'clock, roof of the school, tonight. Be there." The jock the walked off, leaving an amused Danny and a bewildered Tucker.

Tucker turned to Danny and shook his elbows. "It's a trap! Don't go!"

Danny snorted and pushed Tuck off him. "Of course I know it's a trap-" he was cut off by the bell, signaling the start of class. "Sam's coming in the middle of the day, so she'll be here around lunchtime."

"Smooth with the subject change, man."

"Quiet you, let's go to Lancer's."

The duo walked through the halls, with many people staring at them. Seriously, how could they not? They arrived at the classroom on time for once, but instead of Mr. Lancer, it was a substitute. He was in a dark blue button-up shirt and blue jeans, and had dirty blonde hair.

"Good morning, class. Your normal teacher is out due to some… personal issues." The sub didn't notice the looks Danny was getting. "So I'll be in for him, the name is Mr. Hudson. Attendance!"

He read through the names, but stopped at Danny's. He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, the infamous Daniel Fenton I've been hearing so much about." He looked at the halfa. "Is it true?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's very vague, can you explain further?"

"That you beat up the school's football quarterback?"

"Yes, those rumors are true. I was sick of letting him pick on me since middle school, do you have a problem with that?" Challenged the hybrid.

Mr. Hudson's brown eyes narrowed. "In fact, I do." He walked over to Danny with his arms put behind his back. "I cannot believe you didn't get in trouble, Mr. Fenton. But I-"

"Don't call me that," Danny growled, cutting the teacher off.

The man raised an eyebrow. "That is your name, is it not?"

"Not anymore," Danny frowned. "My parents have been taking away. If you haven't watched the news recently, my parents were taken to ghost prison because they exploited Phantom's death."

Many people around the room gasped, but not Hudson. "Who is Phantom?" he asked, actually interested.

Danny snorted. "You actually don't know who he is? He saves this town, even though people treat him like trash. He's a ghost."

"Ah, yes, 'ghosts'," he used air quotes. "It seems you people have gone insane. Ghosts do _not_ exist, I know this for a fact. I just moved to this town yesterday, and so far, I have seen no ghosts."

Danny snarled. "I know for a fact they _do_ exist, you dumbarse. They attack on a daily basis, and if you never actually went to try to see them, then you are a very ignorant man."

Mr. Hudson frowned. "Excuse you Dan, but they do _not_ ex-"

In the blink of an eye, Danny was in front of the teacher, giving an intimidating glare that would put many older men in the corner shaking, making Hudson flinch. People who had been watching (which was only Tucker) had noticed that he had teleported in front of the teacher, while the others thought he swiftly got up and ran over. "Don't _ever_ call me that again."

"May I talk you in the hall for a moment, Daniel?" the man regained his composure.

Danny stiffly nodded and walked out the door and into the hallway, while Hudson turned to the class. "Start reading chapter four of your books, I'll be back in a moment."

He followed Danny out the door and closed it afterwards.

Danny crossed his arms when he saw his substitute look at him. "Well?"

"Admit they don't exist," his teacher snapped, giving a glare to Danny, trying to be intimidating.

Keyword: Trying.

Danny snorted. "If you open your eyes, then you'll realize that everyone in this town has seen at least one, and you would too. But, you're all; 'Oh, I say they don't exist, so they don't because I'm great and you aren't'!" Danny exclaimed, mocking the teacher.

"They do not exist, there has been no scientific proof!" Hudson yelled. It was a good thing they were the only two in the hall.

Danny's eye twitched. His was _beyond_ pissed. His was seething in pure hatred. He needed to punch something, and _quick_.

Luckily for Hudson, Danny chose a locker next to him. His right hand glowed with ecto-energy and punched the locker not as hard as he could, but strong enough to dent it.

Mr. Hudson's eyes widened. _No no no, this is a mirage._ He told himself. _His hand is not glowing. He is trying to prove me wrong. He simply wants me to_ think _that it's glow- wait, is he_ _ **floating**_ _?!_

Danny had started floating on pure instinct and grabbed the collar of the man's polo, and forced his eyes to glow green. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

Then he punched the man in the face, knocking him clean out.

Danny looked around the hall, using his enhanced senses to make sure no one was around. One person in his classroom was getting up and walking out the door (he could hear her/him), so he simply turned invisible and floated towards the ceiling.

That person turned out to be Tucker.

"Danny, what's going- holy crap!" Tucker squeaked when he saw the man on the ground with a bleeding nose.

Danny turned visible after looking around and making sure no one saw him floating. "Up here. He was getting on my nerves." He shrugged, landing on the ground.

Tucker's eyes widened. He looked at Hudson then Danny, repeat. "You didn't have to knock him out!"

"I know I didn't," Danny frowned, kicking Hudson's limp body lightly. "But he was annoying and kept denying my kind exists."

"You're still human," Tucker pointed out helpfully.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't."

The hybrid suddenly grabbed Tucker, turned them invisible, and teleported them to the rooftop.

Tucker let go of Danny, clutching his stomach. "Ugh, I feel like I'm going to throw up," he made a gagging noise.

"Man up, I just teleported us. Someone was coming, and I'll go check," Danny calmly stated, and turned invisible and intangible, making his legs a spectral tail.

Tucker sighed and sat on the ground. "I hate when he does that."

Danny stuck his head through the ceiling, noticing right away that the person who had come out was Mikey.

He was had just used his inhaler, and he was sweating. Kneeling next to Hudson, he tried waking him up by shaking his shoulder. "How could Danny have done this? It was cool when he did it to Dash, but-"

"What did you say?"

Mikey gasped and turned around. It was Dash, angry that he was being talked to behind his back. "I-I'm s-sorry D-Dash, b-but M-Mr. Hudson i-is knocked o-out, and I d-don't know w-what to do-" his stutter was cut off.

"Shut it, nerd. I heard what you said, but I'm going to let you off the hook. I'm in as much pain as it is," Dash growled.

Mikey nodded. He was nervous, Danny could tell. Dash walked off into another classroom, making Mikey sigh in relief.

Danny decided to help the poor guy out and reappeared when Mikey wasn't looking, landing on the ground. "I probably should've brought him to the nurses office, huh?"

Mikey literally jumped three feet in the air, giving a loud yelp as he did so. "Don't scare me like that!" He actually didn't stutter.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he shrugged. "I'm going to bring him to the nurses office. You should go back to class."

"B-but Danny, how'd you do this?!" Mikey uncharacteristically spoke up.

"Simple," Danny said. "I raised my fist,punched him, then went to clean my hands. It's not hard math."

Mikey shot his hands up in the air. "You could be sued for physical assault, for Pete's Sake!"

"I won't," the halfa frowned. "So, are you going to help me carry this guy, or am I going to do it on my own?"

Mikey hesitated. "I-I don't know if I'll be m-much help..." he trailed off, finding the floor very interesting.

Danny shrugged. "Okay, I'll do it."

Mikey's eyes widened when he saw Danny pick up Hudson bridal style without so much as a flinch. _Dash_ couldn't even do that!

"Uh..."

"Yes, I'm strong, deal with it," Danny muttered and walked off, leaving a bewildered Mikey.

Once Danny rounded a corner, he dropped Hudson and used his telekinesis to pick him up. He started to fly towards the nurses office (both had turned invisible) and placed him on the bed.

 _Don't worry, the nurse will take care of you,_ Danny mused in his thoughts. _I won't, though._

Teleporting back up to the roof scared the living daylights out of Tucker. He was playing on his PDA when suddenly, his best friend was floating above him smiling.

"Augh!"

"What, do hello hugs?"

"Shut up, Danny."

Danny laughed and landed, but then Tucker started to speak again.

"I just got a text from Sam. Her plane was delayed, so she'll be back tomorrow, not today." Tucker frowned.

"That sucks. Oh well, that's life," Danny snickered. "Or half-life in my case."

"I have to get back to class," Tucker randomly said, giving Danny a look.

"I'm not coming." Danny deadpanned.

"I figured as much. Can you bring me back?"

Danny nodded and grabbed his friends armpits, then teleported back out to Lancer's classroom where they originally were.

"What do I tell the class?" Tucker asked Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Tell them that Hudson tripped and received a bloody nose, so I brought him to the nurses. Not _that_ big of a lie."

"Okay… see you after school, Danny," Tucker waved goodbye then walked into the classroom.

"Later," Danny replied then turned intangible, shooting through the ceiling like a bullet. He didn;t bother turning invisible while flying to Tucker's house. If anyone had saw him, they would have seen a black blur fly across the sky. He landed outside of his friend's house.

Danny walked into the house, not knowing if Angela was there or not. Usually she worked as a nurse for night shift, so she was probably asleep or something along those lines.

To his surprise, she was sipping a water while reading the newspaper. Danny tensed and forgot to turn invisible when Angela looked at him in surprise and… fear? Why was she scared?

"Uh… this isn't what it looks like?" Danny tried, but then sighed when Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it isn't. But honestly, I actually have to talk to you," she murmured.

"About what?" asked Danny curiously.

Angela got up, walked over to Danny, and placed her ahands on his shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Um, yeah… I know. You're like a mother to me, really."

"Then can you tell me about this?" Angela held out a napkin that seemed to have something solid in it.

Danny unwrapped it and paused when he saw a rock covered in blood. _His_ blood. Not just red, but flecks of green representing ecto-plasm.

To Angela's surprise, Danny smiled and looked her in the eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about it."


	6. Revelations

**Important A/N at the end of the chapter.**

Angela's mouth dropped open. She swallowed hard before speaking again. "What do you mean?"

Danny snorted in amusement. "Oh come on, I knew you were following me and Tucker. I could here you, and besides," he winked, "you don't exactly have the spy skills of James Bond."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Angela exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Tucker obviously didn't hear me, how could you?!"

Danny smiled. "You saw me use some of my powers, to get that clear. I am not overshadowed, I can promise you that. So, let's start at the beginning. In freshman year-"

"Nearly three years ago..." Angela muttered.

"Yes, but it would be better to wait for questions until the end. So, in freshman year, my _parents_ decided to build a portal to the Ghost Zone. Of course, at that point in time, no one believed in ghosts. Myself included, actually," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "It failed the first time they plugged it in, and you'll soon find out why. So, being the curious teenagers, Tucker, Sam, and myself decided to check it out when it didn't work. We went down to the lab and looked at it for a while, heck, even Tucker ran some scans through his PDA.

"He couldn't find out why it wasn't working, so Sam convinced me to go in and see what was wrong with it. I, obviously, complied and took a look. I put on a HAZMAT suit with a white body, black boots and gloves. I walked into the portal, thinking of what it would be like if ghosts were real. I had no idea I would soon turn into one."

Danny's eyes turned dark. "It was very dark, so I put my hand on the wall to support myself if I tripped. But in the process of putting my hand on the wall, I pressed a button. At the time, I didn't know what it was, but afterwards, I found out it was the 'on' button."  
Angela visibly winced. "What… what happened?"

"I was electrocuted." Danny's voice was monotone. "I don't know how many volts of electricity, but it was a lot. To spare the… _gory_ details, my suit was reversed in color, my hair was, and my eyes became a glowing green."

Angela blinked. "Okay… I'm following you… I think."

Danny facepalmed. "I became half ghost in the process. I, Danny _Fenton_ , became..." He motioned her to continue.

"A ghost..." Angela tapped her chin in thought. "Danny ghost. That doesn't make sense!"

"Oh my gosh!" Danny hissed under his breath. "I'm a half-ghost kid who decided to protect the town. Who _else_ has glowing green eyes, a black and white HAZMAT suit, and snow white hair?"

Suddenly, the woman's eyes widened. "You… you're Danny Phantom?!"

"Surprise," Danny smiled.

…

"Prove it," Angela suddenly said, crossing her arms.

"What, teleporting and fast healing wasn't enough?" The rings appeared by his waist.

Angela jumped back in surprise and shock. Her mouth dropped open. _No, this isn't happening. This is_ not _happening-_

"Yes, I am Danny Phantom," the now ghostly version of Danny smiled. "Honestly, I have no idea how it's possible myself, and I'm the half-living proof." He transformed back into human and rubbed the back of his neck. "So… that's basically my story. Sam and Tucker have known since the accident, and Jazz found out later on."

Angela nodded slowly, trying to process all the information she was receiving. "So… what was all of the nonsense on the news? I saw Danny Phantom full-out attack… the… Fenton's..." She looked at Danny with wide eyes. "You attacked your own parents?!" she screeched.

The hybrid glared at the ground. "I would even call them that at this point. All they've ever done for we was give birth to me." He muttered. "Jazz was the one who cared for me.. When I was sick, she gave me gifts on my birthday that my parents forgot, and even saved my life a few times!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse, sending your own parents to ghost jail or whatever!" Angela scolded, although she was yelling.

"It was against the rules!" Danny shouted back, giving Angela a green-eyed glare, but dropping it because of the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? But when a ghost, or half-ghost in my case, is forced to feel the way they died over again, it can cause excruciating pain. Since I'm only halfway there, I can bear it more than the full ghosts, and I've been electrocuted many, _many_ times."

"...How many times?" Tucker's mother asked softly, as if she were asking a child how many times they stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

Danny put a finger to his chin in contemplation. "Hmm… Well, there was Vlad… the Guys in White, my parents a couple dozen times… Skulker has done it once or twice… more ghosts… Walker… uh, I think that's it?" he rubbed the back of his neck. "So I'd day a little under fifty."

" _Fifty_?!" The woman screamed in horror, putting her hands to her mouth. "My word, you could be seriously injured!" She held out her hands to search Danny for any wounds.

The hybrid avoided her touch. "I heal fast due to the ectoplasm running in my blood. No need, all of the wounds I have had are just scars now." He smiled, but there was a tad bit of sadness in his words.

Then Angela did something unexpected, she hugged Danny around the shoulder. "I'm glad you told me. I still don't agree with what you did to your parents, but if they really did all of that to you..." she broke away from the hug and looked into Danny's icy-blue eyes. "Look, Daniel, no matter what, give someone a second chance. Don't just throw them to the side as if they already had a billion chances. Give some people credit, most people don't even know ghosts exist. They still are people. Sure, some may be stupid, arrogant, and ignorant, I know I was ignorant until evidence started popping up," she chuckled a bit, "but they still need to _learn_ , to _understand_. I will support you, but _please…_ everybody deserves respect, give them a _chance_."

She squeezed Danny's shoulder, making him smile slightly. "Okay, I will. I know what I've been doing is wrong, and I've been kind of… I don't know, a bit angry and annoyed lately. I'm sorry for worrying you and Tucker, but I want _you_ to understand what it's like being neglected. My parents were never there for me, only Tucker, Sam, you and Maurice, and Jazz were. I love you guys, and I hope you realize you're practically my family." He hugged Angela, making her yelp in surprise, but quickly recovered and hugged back.

"I really will try to be better," Danny smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Danny groaned. "Ugh, Sam's and Jazz are going to give me the same exact lecture."

Angela laughed and broke the hug, holding his shoulders. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, I'd love something," Danny smiled, following Angela to the kitchen full of silverwear and collected USB ports.

-.-.-

Sam tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her parents to finish packing. It's been _three hours,_ and the flight took off in one! How were they not done yet?!

She stomped angrily to their room, fed up with waiting. "MOM! DAD!" she yelled, pounding on the door.

…

She pounded harder.

…

"Screw it," she muttered, taking a bobby pin from out of her hair and sticking it in the lock. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, then smiled brightly when a click was heard. She swung the door open, and glanced around the room.

No one was there. Figures.

Sam groaned and took out her phone, pushing some buttons -rather aggressively- until the ringer started.

"Hello?" Pamela answered in her sickeningly-sweet voice.

"Where the heck are you?" Sam seethed, tapping her foot impatiently. "The flight was delayed, and I can't even _find_ you-"

"Oh, your father and I went to a party," she spoke calmly. "I thought I told you?"

" _No_ ," Sam tried not to break everything in her sights. She clenched her teeth together. "I thought the hotel wanted us out by eleven at night?!"

Pam sighed, obviously annoyed by her daughter's attitude. "We paid them extra to let us stay one more night. They agreed, luckily for us!" She chirped.

"AUGH!" Sam shouted, then hung up. She stormed to her room, which seemed more like a house. There was a king sized bed with red sheets, a table with cups and coffee machine, her own bathroom, shower, and toilet, and she even had a mini-fridge. There was a wide-screen television, every channel imaginable, a grandfather clock, a side table next to the bed with an alarm clock, and finally, air conditioning and heating.

Sam laid down on her bed, completely exhausted with her parents. She put her head face-down on her pillow, not caring in her makeup stained it. What was _wrong_ with her parents?! She knew for a _fact_ that they weren't as bad as Danny's, but _still_!

She decided to watch the news, she usually did when she was bored and had nothing to do. _Or_ if she was frustrated with her parents. Any were possible.

She turned the volume up just a bit, only to about fifteen, because it was about five thirty, and she didn't need it any higher.

Sam's eyes widened at the scene in front of her. It was Amity Park, which was weird, because she was in Florida, but it was Danny beating up his parents! He's never acted so… violent!  
Sure, his parents have done some horrible things, but _man…_ They caught Danny on a bad day. He was punching, using his powers, and showed no mercy. He almost seemed like _Him_ , but she knew that that would never happen. Ever.

Sam turned the television off and ran to her suitcase and pulled out a silver and black box, about a foot by a foot large, and it was something that Danny had made for her fifteenth birthday.

The goth quickly packed all of her important stuff (cell phone, wrist-ray, thermos, other clothes, jacket, makeup, water, credit card, etc.) in her black knapsack, and ran outside with the cube. She tried to hide it, but got some strange looks by some employees and people who were staying at the hotel. She finally got to the front lobby, which looked more like a grand first entrance, and left through the revolving door.

Sam looked around to make sure she was by herself. By some power from above, the many cars parking lot was empty of people.

She placed the cube on the ground and pressed the green button on the top. It rumbled for a second, until it started stretching out and formed a floating vehicle like she was using with Tucker on their Reality Trip, only it was black and silver, with some slight modifications.

She hopped in and put her bag to the side, and clicked the cloaking device. Danny had transferred some ghost energy into the floating travel machine, and it had the ability to turn invisible and intangible, and shoot mini ecto-rays from a small gun he implemented. He also put a cup holder in!

Sam started the machine up, putting her skeleton-keychain into the keyhole. It made a rambling noise, and soon she had liftoff.

Sam looked invisibly into the distance and pressed a button, making a compass appear on the screen. Amity was hours away.

"Well, since my parents are idiots and don't want to go home," she started flying Northeast, "I'll go home myself."

 **I** _ **know**_ **Danny is OOC. He's going to be like that for a while. It's an AU, please understand this isn't the normal Danny Phantom you're all familiar with. He's different in this, and some minor characters (Angela and Maurice) are going to have a larger role. It's the way the cookie crumbles. Please, just keep an open mind.**


End file.
